Red Devils
by Misa Black
Summary: x "Lily era uma nascida trouxa. Lily era uma nascida trouxa e inglesa. Lily era uma nascida trouxa e inglesa e fanática pelo Manchester United." x Para o Happy Harry da seção JL do seisvê


_Harry Potter não é minha propriedade._

Fic escrita para o **Happy Harry **da seção JamesLily do fórum seisvê com o tema:** Primeiro Passeio**

Fic betada por **Alexia Black Potter **que foi um amor de beta *abraça Alexia*

* * *

**Red Devils**

Lily era uma nascida trouxa. Lily era uma nascida trouxa _e _inglesa. Lily era uma nascida trouxa _e _inglesa _e _fanática pelo Manchester United. Sim, a ruiva educada, monitora chefe e vinte quatro horas lutando contra o mal era torcedora fanática dos diabos vermelhos.

Só eu acho todo esse amor de Lily pelo Manchester previsível? Quero dizer, os _dois _são diabos vermelhos. Quadribol para Lily era idiotice, agora tirasse ela de perto de um _rádio_ quando os jogos do Manchester eram transmitidos para você ver o quão cruel ela podia ser. Afinal, ela conseguira escapar de _Voldemort_ três vezes. E **ninguém **escapa de _Voldemort_ (meu irmão mais novo está de prova. Quero dizer, não _está_ porque ele morreu.).

Foi daí que Lily ganhou o _apelido _– que ela nem sabia que possuía – de _**Red Devil**_. James ria e falava que Lily não era tão fanática por futebol assim.

**X**

_- James, eu tenho um nome para nosso filho. - ela informou. A barriga de oito meses proeminente estava contrastando com a camisa G de um tal de __**Mark Hughes**__. _

_ - Qual, Lily? – James fechando os olhos. Lily já sugerira __**Alexander Matthew, Matthew, Robert, Denis, **e** George**__. Tudo bem que eram nomes melhores que __**Elvendork, Charlus, Godric**__ e outros nomes simplesmente bizarros que James gostava de sugerir. Tudo bem para ele, porque não recebeu um nome como** Sirius**, recebeu **James**. _

_E ainda me perguntam por que eu odeio minha mãe.  
_

_ - Mark! – ela respondeu se virando e apontando o nome do querido __**Sparky **__dela. _

_ - Não vamos homenagear nosso filho com o nome de um jogador de futebol. – retrucou James. _

_ Acabaram por chamá-lo de Harry, mesmo._

**X**

Agora, ali estávamos nós cinco: James bufava e dizia a que não permitiria que seu filho participasse da atrocidade que a _mãe _dele queria sujeitá-lo; Lily retrucava que o futebol do Manchester United construía o caráter e que James não poderia se pôr entre _Harry e o Manchester_; Peter apoiava James e dizia que o Harry não precisava entrar em contato com _aquilo tudo_; Remus achava natural que Lily quisesse apresentar ao filho o mundo que ela tanto se orgulhava de ter vindo; e eu, bem, eu achava que jogos de futebol eram divertidos e queria ver o jogo no estádio.

**X**

Lily sempre conseguia o que queria. Ela sempre conseguia dobrar James a fazer _o que _ela queria _quando _ela queria. A relação deles era bem simples, na verdade: Lily mandava. James obedecia – não que James gostasse de ser submisso à mulher, mas acho que era muito melhor obedecer do que desobedecer.

Para entrarmos no _espírito _do jogo, Lily pintou os rostos de nós seis (porque a mulher pintara um _bebê de dois meses_ com as cores do Manchester).

- Harry, meu bebê, repita com a mamãe: Red Devils! – Lily dizia a cada cinco segundos para o bebê que segurava uma goles de pelúcia e ria da mãe doente que tinha.

James resmungou alguma coisa sobre Harry preferir Quadribol, o que Lily não ouviu, para sua sorte.

No final, o Manchester não ganhou o jogo. Lily disse (numa crise de choro assustadora) que eles estavam numa má fase, mas que eles ganhavam o campeonato. Bem, não ganharam.

Harry, entretanto, descobrira que era muito divertido o "_utiol_" que a mãe tanto amava. Ou não. Vai ver que era Quadribol mesmo.

* * *

_Três fics em um mesmo dia. Estou pegando fogo, alguém me apague! (tá, parei!)  
_

**_Sobre os nomes sugeridos pela Lily: _**

_Alexander Matthew e Matthew vêm do **Matt Busby** - o treinador da era de Ouro do Manchester United._

_Robert - do ex-jogador **Sir Bobby Charlton, **Denis - de **Denis Law **e George - de **George Best **são conhecidos como a **Trindade United** e foram os melhores jogadores do **Manchester** - tanto que possuem uma estátua na frente do estádio do Manchester (O **Old Trafford**). Jogaram na década de 60/até 73/74._****

_Mark - vem, obviamente, **Mark Hughes **- um artilheiro do Manchester na década de 80. E ele era conhecido como **Sparky.**_

_**Red Devils **é o apelido carinhoso do **Manchester United**. O do Liverpool é Red e os dois se odeiam! **  
**_

_Outra coisa: O Manchester United passava por uma má fase na década de 80. Na verdade, a má fase começou com a saída do Matt Busby e da aposentadoria da Trindade United. Como a fic se passa em 1980 e o **Liverpool** estava em ascenção. Dá pra imaginar o surto da Lily. E, pelas minhas pesquisas, eles só ganham outro título em 1982 e a Lily já tinha morrido. Então..._

_Sim, tenho consciência que acabei de contar a história do Manchester só pra escrever uma fic. Mas quem disse que eu não amo o Manchester (Red Devils *-*) ?_

**Se você leu tudo o que eu escrevi até aqui, custa perder mais alguns minutinhos e comentar? Porque, tipo, é divertido e faz nós ficwriters carentes mais felizes e tal. **

**Beijos**

**Misa Black  
**


End file.
